The Electric Cowboy
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Eighty years after Edward left Bella, he is getting married. What happens when The Denali's and Cullen's find themselves face to face with the one woman whom they had rejected all those many years ago? How will they fair when they find out about her painful past? A werewolf, a vampire, and what's this? A sister? story adopted from Hamster15
1. Past and Present Meet

**ROSE POV**

I miss Bella.

I know that's a shocker coming from me, but I really miss her. Our family, if you can call it that now, after we left forks, we moved to Denali. Where the oh-so heartbroken Edward met the newest Denali, Keri, and to say they hit it off is an understatement. Because, not even two hours later the two of them were both fucking in her room.

_**80 or so years ago**_

_As soon as we walked into the house, I knew something was gonna go wrong. I watched as Alice pulled Jasper to the side. _

"_I have something you must know." Alice said in a haughty tone._

_Jasper looked a bit weary at the sight of Alice standing there looking smug. "What is it, Alice?"_

_Alice smiled, a little too sweetly, and said, "We're not mates and you disgust me after what you've done to Bella."_

_The rest of us watched as Jasper's eyes turned pitch black and he had Alice by the neck, letting her hang in the air. "I already knew that bitch! I was just fucking you for the time being." He snarled out. "Alice, the mating pull is like having to take a shit, you can't fucking ignore it!"_

_Alice's eyes went wide as Jasper glared at her hard. "How would you fucking know? You don't have a mate." She squeaked out._

"_You don't fucking know that, now do you, Alice?" Jasper asked letting a smirk grace his face. The smirk though was a malicious one, which scared the shit out of me._

_She shook her head no as he dropped her to the ground. "I never loved you, you were only my companion." She choked out as Jasper whirled around and took off walking. _

"_Fine by me, you fucking little midget!" He called out as he took off in a steadfast run. That was the last time he ever really spent any time with us._

"_You're such a bitch, Alice." I spat as I took off toward where Tanya was sitting on the couch._

"_I'm disappointed in you, Alice." Esme sighed out, walking over to Carmen._

"_Alice, you need a lesson in humility." Emmett said shoving past Edward, who was helping Alice up._

"_If you truly think you're off the hook yet, you are seriously mistaken. You've cost me a son, Alice." Carlisle said as he took off with Eleazar toward his study._

_We watched as the newest Denali sister walked up to them and introduced herself to Edward and Alice. "Hi, I'm Keri Denali." Her voice was like a fucking smoker's voice. It kept making me want to clear MY throat._

"_I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said looking straight at her, like she was the only thing on earth. Fuck me, he found his mate. Oh, shit. I thought as I jumped into action and grabbed Emmett's arm to keep him where he was._

"_You fuckin Son of a bitch!" Emmett roared, making the windows in the house shake. It was at that moment that Carlisle and Eleazar showed up to see the commotion, and from the look on Carlisle's face, he was pissed about what just happened._

"_Emmett! Calm down, son. We can't do anything about it." Carlisle said sounding resigned. I knew he wanted Bella to be a part of our family and was disappointed that she wasn't. "Take your mate and Alice out for a hunt, Edward. I'm sure you need to, so does Alice."_

_Edward nodded and took Keri's hand as he took off out the door, Alice following closely behind them. Carlisle then turned to us, once he knew they were out of earshot. "We cannot change how things have gone. We must try and make the best of our lives. So, Rose, Emmett, if you wish to strike out on your own, I will understand." He spoke softly to us. I looked to Emmett, who shrugged._

"_We'll stay for now, Carlisle." I said as he just nodded. He and Eleazar took off back upstairs to the study. Carmen and Esme took off to Carmen's sewing room. The good thing about this place is that all the rooms were soundproof. _

"_I fucking hate that bitch." Tanya said annoyed. She turned to us and started to tell us all about our 'new sister'. Let me just fucking tell ya, I already hate the bitch._

_As we sat there it was not even an hour later, when Edward and his new 'mate' showed back up. Not saying a word to any of us, they took off up the stairs to Keri's room. Good lord, can't keep it in his pants can he. As Alice came in to sit with us, I just ignored her. She made me lose my brother, so I lost a sister too. I looked to Tanya, Irina, and Kate and smirked as they were conversing with Emmett about a new game that was coming out. They ignored her attempts to talk to them, making me smile in the process._

**Present**

After Jasper left, things were, well still are, tense around the couple. They waited eighty fucking years to get married. That's a laughable concept, she wasn't fuckin' ready. Well, Jasper had called me about sixty years ago to say that he was living the good life with his brother Peter and Peter's mate, Charlotte. They were human drinkers, but they were good people. Peter was a good man; he always had Jasper's back. They were in the Southern Vampire Wars together. Peter and Charlotte were the ones that helped Jasper escape.

So now that Jasper was back, because Carlisle saw it fit to call him and ask him to attend Keri and Edward's wedding, he brought Peter and Charlotte with him. Those two are a mess and they really don't have a verbal filter. So it was funny as hell when Charlotte asked Jasper, "How in the fucking hell did you marry an assless, tittiless midget?"

Everyone, except Edward, Keri and Alice, started laughing their asses off. Alice got all huffy and took off to her room bitching about Charlotte having no class. I say the bitch deserved it.

Ok, so now back to today. The joyous occasion of Keri and Edward's bachelorette/bachelor party. It had to be a joint party, because Keri didn't want Edward to go to a strip club.

So we were now on our way to a local hotspot called 'The Electric Cowboy'. Everybody loaded up into their cars to make the hour drive to town.

As we finally made it to the club, I could see a lot of people outside waiting. I mean the line wrapped around the building.

"How in the hell are we going to get in this club?" I hissed out at Alice, who had the balls to roll her eye at me.

"Don't worry I have this under control." She said and walked toward the bar. I took a quick look at Emmett, who just shrugged and followed Alice. I sighed this is going to be a long night.

**Jasper POV**

I walked behind Alice to the front of the line and wondered to myself, for the millionth time. What the hell did I ever see in her? I mean, really, where the fuck is her ass hiding? God, I'm such a fucking idiot. I sighed she turned and looked at me with a seductive smile, or what I think it was supposed to be. I could feel her lust towards me and shuddered, and not in a good way. Ugh, did she think I was checking her out? God, I used her to get rid of a hard on? Like hell I'll be looking at her. I just grimaced and she frowned. She turned her head as I heard someone snicker from behind me. I turned to see Peter laughing his fucking ass off. I flipped him off and kept walking. As we finally made it to the door the bouncer turned to look at us, and then he looked down

"Fuck she's going to be pissed." He mumbled under his breath as looked us over. Then he sneered at us.

"What can I do for you Cullen's?"

"Excuse me, but how do you know us?" Carlisle asked.

The bouncer was about to answer, when a very hot female vampire came to the door. Her hair was raven black with a gray strip going through it; her eyes were very peculiar, one was gray instead of gold or red one would normally see. Her body was what one would call an 'athlete's build'.

"Damn, she's one hot piece of ass." Emmett whispered, which was closely followed by a smack to the back of his head. "Ouch, Rose. I was just stating the obvious."

I smirked and nodded, because to tell the truth, he was fuckin right on this one.

"It ok, Jake, she already knows." She said as she patted his back. She look at us and smiled, "Come on in and enjoy your selves."

She motioned for us to follow her, and we obeyed. She led us through the bar's main part and sat us at the front, close to the stage. Man, this place is fucking awesome. They had everything, there were even stripper poles on some of the tables.

"So, guys and gals, what can I get you to drink?" She said looking at us and waiting on our orders.

"Um, I'll take I scotch on rocks." Peter drawled out, giving her a wink.

"I have what he's having." I said giving her a smile.

"Me too." Carlisle said nodding, I think to himself.

"Make it four." Eleazar said smiling at the thought of downing a bottle of scotch, I think.

"I'll take a beer." Emmett said looking around the room, amazement was rolling off of him.

"Eddie and I would love an apple martini." Keri said for her and Edward. I heard and felt the laughter from all of men at the table.

"I'll have a Cosmo." Alice said snobbishly.

"I'm feeling like sex on the beach." Tanya said smirking at Alice, Edward's and Keri's scrunched up faces.

"Make that two." Kate said looking over at Irina.

"Actually make it three." Said Irina as she winked at Tanya and Kate.

"I'll have a climax." Esme and Carmen said simultaneously.

"I'll have a southern slut." Charlotte ordered, as we just shook our heads, that girl has know verbal filter

"And I'll have and screaming orgasm." Rose said. I raised an eyebrow as Rose winked at me. Can I just say, ew?

"Ok, so that's four scotch on rocks, one beer, two apple martinis, one Cosmo , three sex on the beach , two climax , one southern slut, and a screaming orgasm right?" The very vivacious waitress asked looking us over.

"Yep, Darlin' that's right." I said making my southern twang pop out, I heard her chuckle.

"Very smooth, but it's not going to work tonight, Major. I'll be right back with your drinks." She said as she walked away leaving me stunned. Have I lost my touch? I wondered as Peter snickered. I turned to him and smiled.

"Damn, Major, turned down by a hot chick. Tell us how you feel?" Peter said holding up his hand, as a pretend microphone, to my face. I scowled and flipped him off.

"You know, I'm starting to think you want to fuck me, Major. I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way." He said laughing. I hauled off and punched him the shoulder.

"Fuck, dude, I was just playin'." He said rubbing his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes, fucking idiot. The sizzling hottie came back to our table with our drinks on a tray.

"Alright, here you guys go. Will there be anything else you guys need?" She asked as we all thanked her for the drinks.

"Yes, dear, could you tell us your name" Esme asked

"Oh, my name is Tyerra Swan." She said. We all looked her sad for a moment; well except Alice, Keri, and Edward "What's wrong? You look like some killed you dog."

"It's just that, well, we knew a girl with the same last name." I explained as she looked thoughtful for a moment, before she spoke.

"Hmm, what's her first name?" Tyerra asked.

I was about to answer, when a very familiar, yet sexy, voice said, "Bella swan"

We turned to see where the voice came from and saw a very sexy woman come up to us. Her hair was raven black, like Tyerra, but she had a red stripe going through it; her eyes were just as strange as Tyerra's, one was blue and the other was red. She had a voluptuous body; long legs, that look like they went up for miles, nice perky tits, and a nice round ass. Damn is she succubus? Cause she is drawing me in.

"And who might you be?" I asked as she looked at me, and then laughed. Huh? What the hell is going on? I looked at Tyerra, who was shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing my sister is just being a pin head." Tyerra said, shaking her head at her sister.

"Oh, she's your sister?" asked Esme.

"Yes, I'd like for to me my sister. You guys should already know her." She said, as the girl stopped laughing finally.

"Why would you say that?" Esme asked inquiringly.

"Because, this is my sister, Bella swan." She said coolly as all of our collective jaws dropped. We stared at Bella and she just smiled.

"Hey guys are you not glad to see me?"

**Okay, So I had rework the 1st Chapter and ended up breaking the second chapter into a few more chapters. Well, here is the first chapter to Bella/Paul story 'The Electric Cowboy'. This story in its originality was adopted from Hamster15. Thank you for letting me adopt it.**


	2. Discover You're Voice pt 1

**Emmett's POV**

I'm not crazy. I know I'm not crazy, but judging by the look on everyone of the Cullen's and Jasper's faces, I must be, because there is no way in hell that this beautiful, vuluptious, hot woman is my baby sister. It just can't be. I think she's lying, she has to be. For one, she's like really fucking hot; two, she's wearing heels, Bella could never be able to walk in heels; three, this chicks clothing choice differ greatly from anything Bella would ever have worn. It's been eighty fucking years, so it can't be her.

"Ok, who are you and why do you have my baby sister's name?" I asked her as she stared at me before she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Have I really changed that much? So much that even Emmy Bear doesn't recognize me?" she asked in a fake hurt voice, and then she laughed again. My venom boiled at the way she was so familiar with me. The game she was playing was about to cost her. But in that moment I subsided and Rose stood up, ultimately making a huge mistake, and slapped her.

"Really bitch! Quit fucking playing around and tell us who you really are." Rose growled out angrily. The imposter Bella looked at her with the most deadliest glare. We all moved back as her eyes turned the blackest that I've ever seen, and I've seen Jasper pissed off. When she spoke again, her voice was a deathly calm and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Cullen! I am, Isabella Marie Swan. I was the 18 year old human that you disgraceful people left. I have no reason to waste a lie on such dreadful people." She said as she looked each of us dead in the eyes, then turned back to Rose, who had turned blue and looked like she froze. "You ever touch me like that again and instead of freezing you, I'll burn you to the ground." With that said she turned to her sister.

"Contest is in fifteen and you need to get ready." Tyerra just nodded as she left.

Tyerra looked at us and sighed, long and hard, before she spoke. "You know you just blew it? Took me three months to convince her to even let you in the bar and now you go and do this? You really are idiots." She said shaking her…wait! Did she say for three months?

"Wait, _You've known_ we were coming for three months?" Jasper questioned, catching the same line as I did.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a like seer, but, I have more to it. It's complicated, anyway, this is not about me; this is about you bunch of dumb shits pissin' off my sister." She sneered at us.

"Look, I'm sorry she just looks different and we thought she was dead." Rose said sadly, I knew she missed Bella.

"Well, if you know Bella, then you'll know that she's a magnet for danger." Tyerra said.  
We all looked down at our drinks. Yeah, we know alright, Bells can find danger a mile away. "Ok look guys I'll help you because you guys look like cool people." Then she glanced in Alice , Keri ,and Edward direction. "Well most of you anyway. So, I'll tell what you have to do if you want to talk to Bella."

"Really you'll help us?" I said excitedly as she nodded.

"Ok so what do we have to do" asked Esme

"Well tonight is our monthly new school vs. old school. It's, basically, when we have challenger come in and try to out Bella and her crew. We've never had a close call win, but tonight we might. That is if you guys can sing." She asked smirking and raising one of her eyebrows.

"So you want us to join a singing contest? But, how is that going to help us with Bella?" Rose asked.

"Well if you win or come close to winning, you and your friends get to spend the rest of the night with Bella." She simply said.

"So all I have to do is win or even come close to winning and we get to talk to Bella?" I inquired and all she did was nod. "Well hell sign me up."

The prospect of being able to visit with Bella was worth going into some stupid, silly, singing contest for.

"Great! All of you guys are going to join, right?" She asked as she clapped her hands together. Everyone nodded, some more excited than others.

"Well, I'll go tell Marty we've got our challengers for the night, and the show starts in fifteen. So be ready." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned and walked away from us.

"Ok who's singing what?" Tanya queried, while sipping on her drink.

"Eddie, Alice, and I are going to sing together, since we have the most talent and we are going first." Keri said. Sometimes I wish I could shoot her and make it stick. One of these days I'm gonna hurt her, and it'll be an accident that one of her limbs, preferably her head, falls into the fireplace that happened to be lit.

"Ok, whatever! I think us, Denali sisters and Rose, should sing Lady Marmalade." Said Tanya as Rose, Irina, and Kate nodded in agreement. That was when I noticed the song that was playing, Turn the page by Bob Segar. God, that brought back a shitload of memories of the early 1970's. No music anywhere will or over time can bring that era, 60's, 70's, 80's, or 90's, back, that was forty years of greats.

"Yes, that's great idea. Carmen, Esme and I can whip up something sexy for you gals to wear." Charlotte said cheerfully.

"That's a perfect idea, let's get started right away." Esme said as Carmen nodded getting up to leave. They walked away with the girls to help them with their outfits.

"Guys I think we should sing 'Like It's Her Birthday' by Good Charlotte." I suggested.

"Fine by me, I'll play the drums." Jasper said already laying claim.

"I got the guitar." Peter said nodding as a song from too long ago came rushing at us.

"Why would they play 'Sweet Transvestite' at a bar like this?" I asked as Jasper busted out laughing and Peter was singing the song to me. God, never again will I bet Jasper I won't laugh through an entire movie. Rocky Horror Picture Show was one of the only movies that gave me, figurative of course, nightmares. There's just something about a 'Sweet Transvestite' that bugs the shit outta me. But bringing myself back to the present I looked up and clapped my hands together. "Alright we've got ourselves a group"

"But…hey guys? What about Carlisle and Eleazar? What are they going to do?" Jasper asked. I slapped my forehead. I forgot about those two.

"They can just bet our groupies." Peter said as he shrugged.

_Carlisle and Eleazar as groupies in leather pants?_

EW! Gross kill the visual, kill the visual! I thought as disgust over took me.

"Hell No!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. We must be on the same page.

"Dude! Not like that! Just have them on the side to draw us more attention!" peter exclaimed, looking disgusted. Phew, I thought I was going to have to burn my eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Eleazar, who clearly looked relieved. We continued to talk until a man came on the stage.

**Peter POV**

"How you guys doing tonight?" He asked and the crowd roared. "Alright, I'm Marty and I'm your host for tonight."

Some people clapped.

"Thanks. Anyway, today is Friday and you guys know what that means!"

They screamed out "NEW SCHOOL VS. OLD SCHOOL"

"Ok, so let have our first new school come up. Here are the rules: the new school goes first and then the old school. We base the win by who has the loudest applause." Marty said as the crowd went wild as they started chanting OLD SCHOOL, OLD SCHOOL. "Calm down, calm down, alright and we'd like to welcome our introduce the New School the Cullen's, Denali's, and Whitlock's."

There were some people who clapped, but the rest of the patrons booed us. Well fuck you too! I thought as the Midget, Smoker and Pussy boy walked over toward where we were standing.

"I think we should go first. Since we know we are going to win." Alice said. She, Keri and Edward went up to the stage. Keri grabbed a mic Alice and Edward stood awkwardly behind her.


	3. Discover You're Voice pt 2

**Peter's POV**

"Alright, little lady, what are you and these gents singing to night?" Marty asked Keri. I had to keep myself from laughing out loud when he called Alice a dude and the look she was giving him.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a woman!" Alice screeched as Marty and the crowd laughed.

"Sure you are, little man. Anyway, what are you going to sing?" Marty continued, completely ignoring Alice.

"We are going to sing 'Pretty Girl Rock' by Keri Hilson featuring Kanye West." She wheezed out.

"The first new school with pretty girl rock." Marty said he walked off the stage and the music started

_Keri_** Edward****Alice**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Now what's your name**

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. This is one of the downsides to enhanced hearing. God save me from this form a torture. I'd rather go back to the Vampire Wars than be here at the moment. Please tell me that Alice is dancing, because she looks like she's dying. My eyes burn already!

_My name is Keri I'm so very_

_Fly oh my is a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-_

_Ere you can stare but if you touch I'm a bury_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya_

_I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_

_But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it_

When did anyone ever wanna marry her ass? Oh yeah, the Pussy does. Ha! Sweet? Fuck that! More like as nasty as fucking rotting piece of fruit. God I wish I could shoot this bitch.

_My name is Keri I'm so very_

_Fly oh my is a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-_

_Ere you can stare but if you touch I'm a bury_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya_

_I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty_

_And if you know it to then ladies sing it with me_

**All eyes on me when I walk in**

**No question that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**My walk my talk the way I drip**

**It's not my fault so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

First of all, when did she become 10? Because she doesn't even have an ass or tits! She's more like a negative 1 and I'm pretty even they have a something to offer! Fuck me! I just want to strangle them. They should never subject others to listen to them again.

**For the them n****s they love to hate**

**But all the bad model girls they love to date**

**You need to check my swag and get up to date**

**Check check check my swag and get up to date**

**Cause when we cut I'm razorblader**

**I'm so laser I'm so major I'm so flavor I'm so Flavor**

**Baby I should have a clock on**

**While you get ya you get ya pretty girl rock on**

**For all my girls from Atlanta out to Stockholm**

**And they looking like what the hell you got homes**

**What you mean baby girl I got homes**

**Different cribs new whips**

**And I'm feelin' fly fly like a G6**

**Fly my swag hit on ladies unknowingly**

**Please to meet you it's a pleasure knowing me**

**Back when I was poor I used to pull Em with my poetry**

**Tick that yes or no for me I guarantee she go with me**

**But the only thing I need to know right now**

**Is what a pretty girl like you doing in this part of town**

**With a city girl swag and a country girl smile**

**I mean you demoralizing b****as with your style**

**Wow uh well how about now**

**My jewelry so blow my girls so wow**

**I mean I mean my swag so loud**

**I guess that's the reason all the concerts so out**

I now know why he and Keri are mates. They have no talent what so fucking ever; also I now know Edward is a true white boy. I get it, but seriously he can't rap for shit. I mean come on! He made all white people just depressed and ashamed with that shit! I think Eminem would of cried because of his bad rapping. Hell, if Kanye was here he would have already came on the stage, stolen the mic and said, "I'm sorry to say this, but I really think Taylor Swift raps better than you!" and I don't think anybody would disagree with him on that one.

**Aye now do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock**

**All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

**Do the pretty girl rock**

_Now were you at_

_If you're looking for me you can catch me cameras flashing_

_Daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited cause I know I'm attractive_

_Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him_

_Get yourself together don't hate - never do it_

_Jealous is the ugliest trait - don't ever do it_

_I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty_

_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

**All eyes on me when I walk in**

**No question that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**My walk my talk the way I drip**

**It's not my fault so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**All eyes on me when I walk in**

**No question that this girl's a 10**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**My walk my talk the way I drip**

**It's not my fault so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful**

Oh My God! Thank you so fucking much that fucking torture is over with. I think if she sang anymore the crowd was about to start throwing tomato's. I think that if they even think they even came close to winning…they should be thrown into an asylum. Fucking retarded vampires, and now I know why I don't socialize much with other vamps. I think humans are smarter than those three. At least the ones with good sense to know they can't sing, don't.

"Alrighty guys let these interesting new schoolers a round of applause." Marty said as there were a few claps here or there, I think out of politeness, but other than that everybody just booed. Hell, I booed with them cause they fucking sucked. The idiotic trio just a stomped off saying 'humans no nothing about talent'. I just laughed, what else was there to say. They truly believed they were that good. God, Help us all if they ever get a band made. That was too much torture for one vamp to take.


	4. Discover You're Voice pt 3

**Peter's POV**

"X-Rated our local band and Our first Old School set come on down guys!" Marty said and the crowd screamed as three big guys made their way to the stage. The first big guy was tall, lean, muscled up and dark brown eyes and hair; the second was a little shorter, bout and inch or so, he had dark brown eyes and black hair; the last one had black hair with sliver eyes. They were supernaturals, two wolves and a vamp, weird combination if you ask me. The first one grabbed the mic and guitar while the other two started toward the drum and the bass.

"To give the New School a challenge, of the group X-Rated, we have Embry on drums, Ashton on bass and Paul singing to you tonight and what would handsome young gentlemen be singing tonight." The crowd screamed again, and judging by the looks on some of the women's faces, these boys must have looked too good, also the smell of lust in the air was starting to make me feel a little heady. I looked over to Jasper and wanted to laugh my ass off. He was feeling it way more than most, that's what he gets for all the shit he's been talking.

"We are gonna sing something special just for two little ladies we saw tonight." He said turning to Ashton and nodded. Ashton ran backstage and came back with two chairs and sat them in the middle of the dance floor. "So could Alice and Keri please sit in those two chairs right there." The ladies in the crowd groaned as Alice and Keri smugly walked over to the chairs. "Ok, guys." He said smirking. "This song is called Admit it!"

_Paul_ **Ashton** Embry _altogether_

_ADMIT IT! Despite your pseudo-bohemian appearance and vaguely leftist doctrine of beliefs, you know nothing ABOUT art or sex that you couldn't read in any trendy New York underground fashion magazine...Proto-typical non-conformist. You are a vacuous soldier of the thrift store Gestapo. You adhere to a set of standards and tastes that appear to be determined by an unseen panel of hipster judges-_**BULLSHIT**_-giving your thumbs up and thumbs down to incoming and outgoing trends and styles of music and art. _**Go analog baby**_, you're so post-modern. You're diving face forward into an antiquated past, it's disgusting! It's offensive! Don't stick your nose up at me!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah!_

_You spend your time sitting in circles with your friends, pontificating to each other, forever competing for that one moment of self aggrandizing glory in which you hog the intellectual spotlight, holding dominion over the entire SHALLOW...POINTLESS...conversation. _**Oh we're not worthy.**

_When you walk by a group of quote-unquote normal people you chuckle to yourself, patting yourself on the back as you scoff. It's the same superiority complex shared by the high school jocks who made your life a living hell, makes you a slave to the competitive capitalist dogma you spend every moment of your waking life BITCHING about!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah!_

Cause I'm proud of my life and the things that I have done, proud of myself and the loner I've become. You're free to whine. It will not get you far. I do just fine, my car and my guitar, proud of my life and the things that I have done, proud of myself and the loner I've become. You're free to whine. It will not get you far. I do just fine, my car and my guitar.

_Well let me tell you this, I am shamelessly self-involved. I spend hours in front of the mirror making my hair elegantly disheveled. I worry about how this album will sell because I believe it will determine the amount of SEX I will have in the future. I self-medicate with drugs and alcohol to help treat my extreme social anxiety problem. You are a FAKER! __ADMIT IT__! You are a FRAUD! __ADMIT IT!__ You're living a LIE! Your life is living a lie! You don't impress me! __ADMIT IT__! You don't intimidate me! __ADMIT IT__! Why don't you bow down, get on the ground, walk this fucking plank!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah,Woah,Woah!_

_Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?_

_Woah,Woah,Woah!_

I'm proud of my life and the things that I have done, proud of myself and the loner I've become. You're free to whine. It will not get you far. I do just fine, my car and my guitar, guitar go!

_I drift, drift, drift, drift, drift, yeah_

_I drift, drift, drift, drift, drift, yeah oh_

_And I am done with this_,

_I wanna taste the breeze of every great city,_

_My car and my guitar,_

_My car and my guitar,_

_So you'll come to be, made of these urges unfulfilled,_

_Oh no, no, no, no, no,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest,_ _lay still,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest, I'll rest,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest, I'll rest,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest, I'll rest,_

_When I'm dead I'll rest, I'll rest,_

When the song finally ended I was laughing my ass off as was the rest of the entire club. Edward looked constipated as usual, dumb fucker. Keri and Alice were running off the stage dry sobbing, as I saw Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar bent over laughing it up. Jasper had projected his humor out to everyone and the hole place couldn't stop laughing. Just goes to show you how stupid they really are.


	5. Discover You're Voice pt 4

**Peter's POV**

As we were getting ready to leave Emmett grabbed mine and Jasper's arms and whispered a last minute thing in our ears. "We gotta play something else to rock them out. I think that we could make it if we rock them out."

I nodded and looked to Jazz. "What do you think?" I asked and he smiled, one of his weirdo smiles when he's thinking hard about something.

"Infected." He said as a smile slid onto my face and I looked to see Emmett nodding his head slowly looking sly. We took to the stage as the Host came back onto the stage.

"Well from the sound of it, we all know who won that round, am I correct?" Marty asked the crowd as the three guys exited the stage. The crowd went wild with 'Old School'. "Alright, right now we're gonna bring out the next group of New Schoolers. Ok, guys what do you call yourselves?" Marty asked us as Jasper, Emmett and I walked onto the stage and over to our instruments of choice. Emmett ran up to the mic and the bass as I got my guitar and Jazz sat on the stool in front of the drum set.

"Sex Drive!" Emmett boomed into the mic. Is this fucker serious? Sex Drive? What are we the fucking movie? He may as well have just called us Semen.

"Sex Drive it is and what song will you be performing tonight?" He asked.

"Infected by 12 Stones" I said into the mic he nodded

"Folks I'd like to introduce to you, Sex Drive performing Infected by 12 Stones" Marty said as I saw a few people clap.

Emmett and I started the playing the guitar as Jasper let his drums rip.

**(Emmett** _Jasper_ Peter _**All)**_

**It's so pathetic**

**In a million ways**

**What a desperate disgrace**

**Strung out**

**So proud**

**Big mouth**

**Have we gone too far to change?**

_Brainwashed_

_Like Hollywood_

_Spreading through your neighborhood_

_Built up_

_Burned down_

_Watch out_

_Now it's gotten in our blood_

(Time is running out

It's running out

It's running out)

**I feel weak**

**I feel numb**

**Had enough of this poison we've injected**

**Living in this word infected**

Out, let me out

Tell me how

We all got so disconnected

Sick of living in this world infected

**It's systematic**

**Livin' in this haze**

**Sleeping on a live grenade**

**Blacked out**

**Face down**

**No sound**

**We're blowin' up this place**

_How long can we endure_

_When we've tainted all that's pure?_

_Selfish_

_High risk_

_Death wish_

_What if no one finds a cure?_

(Time is running out

It's running out

It's running out)

_**I feel weak**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**Had enough of this poison we've injected**_

_**Living in this word infected**_

Out, let me out

Tell me how

We all got so disconnected

Sick of living in this world infected

_(Time is running out_

_-It's running out-REPEAT-)_

I played like no other and kept my heart into it. No one can ever say we didn't try.

_**I feel weak**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**Had enough of this poison we've injected**_

_**Living in this word infected**_

_**Out, let me out**_

_**Tell me how**_

_**We all got so disconnected**_

_**Sick of living in this world infected**_

As soon as we hit the last riff I was all into the music, I haven't jammed like that in so long and if felt so good. The crowd was going crazy and I had a good 'feeling' that this round was ours. Can't wait to see what they have to go up against us. All I know is what's coming up after this show and when they come face to face with Bella, the Cullen's are in for a rude awakening. Something to do with being run over and wolf sex…I'm not too sure on that last one.

**So I own nothing as usual. Um…Infected by 12 stones is a really good son and you'd never really know that it was a Christian rock band. Mainly I just love the song. Then there's Peter and them I do not own them. But yeah. I'm hopin you're likin it. 3 you guys. Leave a review and I'll heart you guys more often. Lmao…nah I'd heart ya anyways.**


	6. Discover You're Voice pt 5

**Peter's POV**

"Sex Drive everyone! Give them a big round of applause. And let's bring out our next group of Old Schoolers, they too are from X-Rated!" The crowd roared and I saw the Major and Emmett's eyes go wide when a blonde and a red head came up to the stage. The Major eyes where glued to the blonde. She was leggy and oh-so delicious looking, with black stripes in her hair. The Major's eyes were full of lust, while Emmett eyes were full surprise at seeing fiery redhead. The black stripes in her hair stood out and complemented her, she looked hella good. The blonde walked over to the mic, her guitar in hand as the male stood behind her, his bass guitar at the ready, and the redheaded vamp took a seat at the drums.

"My name is June, that beautiful, sexy lady on drums is Victoria and that sexy man on bass is Riley. We are going to sing 'Misery Business'." She said as they all started to rock. Holy shit I think I just came from the sound of her voice.

**June** _Victoria_ _**both girls**_

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass**

**That's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time**

**Before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I can't lie**

**He was the only one for me**

**Two weeks and we caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

That girl had a set of lungs on her and holy shit she was fucking good. I was starting to get worried about the contest. Would we be able to beat them? I hope Emmett was right about makin' 'em rock out.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who_

_They want and what they like_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

I was in awe of their voices. What the fuck kind of singing is that? I was feeling like I was being bombarded with endorphins from just listening to it. Holy shit!

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

_And not one of them involving you_

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

_Not one of them involving_

The June chick was jamming hard and I was wanting to crawl up on the stage just to get off. I looked over to see the Major was having to adjust his pants. I couldn't laugh at him, considering I was doing the same thing. I felt a hint of lust hit me and I hit him in the arm. He turned and glared at me as I gave him a subtle look. "Reign that shit in, we don't need them to be havin an orgy in here." I whisper to him and his eyes went back to the chick singing and nodded.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God, does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God, it just feels so**_

_**It just feels so good**_

Holy shit! They were fuckin awesome. I just feel like licking them for some odd reason. But then again I never said I was actually sane. The crowd was screaming and I knew something good on our side was about to hit us.

Marty walked back on the stage and I smiled as my 'knower' popped in. Oh yeah, defiantly something good for us.

"Looks like we might have tie. Why don't we let the audience decide?" Marty said. "You all know how this goes. When I say New or Old School you do your fuckin thing and scream with everything you got."

The crowd screamed and it got quiet.

"Old School." The crowd screamed out and I smiled.

"New School." The crowd fuckin went crazy and I knew it. I jumped up and punched Emmett in the shoulder as he did a fist pump. I knew it, I fucking knew it.

"We fucking won!" I yelled to jasper, who was still staring at the blonde.

"Wow, that's a first in history! It's alright Old School, you know you're still the best." The three from X-Rated just shrugged and walked off stage.


	7. Discover You're Voice pt 6 Final part

**Peter's POV**

"The Next and last New School for the night is 'Sex Crazed Babes'! These very beautiful women are going to be singing 'Lady Marmalade'. Show them so love everyone!" Marty said. I'd put a up hundred that says that Char came up with that name. I rolled my eyes as the lights started to flicker and the girls sashayed their way to the center of the stage in lace underwear, basically. The music started and I saw the girls all getting ready to get down.

**Rose** _Bella_ _**all girls**_

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

**He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans**

**Struttin' her stuff on the street**

The girl Bella, came strutting out and snatched the mic from Rose. Her voice almost made me cream my pants. She was wearing leather boy shorts and leather top that had fringe hanging off it. She sang the next part, ultimately cutting off a furious Rose.

_She said, "Hello, hey Joe_

_you wanna give it a go?"_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here_

_Mocha chocolata, ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Tanya **June**

He stayed in her boudoir

While she freshened up

The blonde from earlier walked out on the stage wearing a cum worthy outfit. She had on tight leather chaps, in the open parts she was wearing a very hot looking set of short ass jean shorts. Her shirt ripped on the sides to look like claw marks and down her back as well. Only the front of her shirt was intact.

**That boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets**

**Where he started to freak**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here**

**Mocha chocolata, ya ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

_**Irina**_ _Victoria_

_yea yea uh_

_He come through with the money and the garter bags_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

That Victoria chick tried to cut off Irina, but it seems that she is one tough bitch to take out.

_**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**_

_**Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari**_

_**Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes**_

_**4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**_

**hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**bottle case the meaning of expensive taste**

**if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya**

**Mocha Chocalate-a what?**

**Real Lady Marmalade**

**One more time C'mon now**

Then it was all of the girls together singing. Holy shit, sometimes I wish I had a harem cause right now I would have all of them! My dreams be damned, they were some good looking ladies up there.

_**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade**_

It was Kate's turn to sing, but at the last moment her mic was snatched up by Tyerra and Fuck me sideways can that girl belt out or what?

Tyerra 

Hey, hey, hey

seeing her skin, feeling silky smooth

Color of cafe au lait

made the savage beast inside

Roaring until it cried, "More, more, and more!"

**June** Tyerra _Bella_

**Now he's at home doing 9 to 5**

_Living his brave life of lies_

But when he turns off to sleep

All memories keep more, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da

Gitchi gitchi ya ya here

Mocha chocolata, ya ya

Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

**Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?**

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

Bella and her crew stayed on the stage as Rosalie and her little crew stomped off. They were pissed off and I couldn't blame 'em for it either. We were all sitting there as Bella and her girls all walked toward the part of the catwalk and moved to different tables, the ones with the poles. Holy muthafuckin French toast, please tell me they are not gonna be strippin?

I heard the deep guitar start and the riff. I knew this song and I fucking loved it. This song was one of mine and the Major's theme songs when we were hunting sometimes. i felt the beat pulse through me as I looked to the stage to see those guys Paul, Embry, and Ashton start break dancing on the stage. Damn I know I can do that, but they make that shit look so fucking awesome to this song! Hell yeah, now this is a way to end a fucking show. I don't care if we just lost I was all in this show!

_**Some of those that work forces**_

_**Are the same that burn crosses(X2)**_

_**Some of those that work forces**_

_**Are the same that burn crosses**_

_**Some of those that work forces**_

The girl started dancing and I will fucking tell you that it took all my will power to keep the huge boner in my pants at bay. I wasn't the only one either. I noticed that Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett, jasper, and even the pussy boy wonder were moving their dicks around. Eat it up guys, just fuckin it eat up!

_**Are the same that burn crosses**_

_**Killing in the name of(X2)**_

_**And now you do what they told ya(X4)**_

I kept watching to see that the girls were now twirling around their poles. My hard on was getting a little more constricted as I turned to see Char and the rest of the women staring at the half naked men dancing on stage. They were strippin too! What the fuck? I turned back to watch the girls and their bangin bodies.

_**And now you do what they told ya(X8)**_

_**Those who died are justified for wearing the badge**_

_**They're the chosen whites(X4)**_

_**Some of those that work forces**_

_**Are the same that burn crosses(X4)**_

_**Killing in the name of (X2)**_

_**And now you do what they told ya(X4)**_

_**And now you do what they told ya**_

_**(Now you're under control) (X7)**_

_**And now you do what they told ya**_

_**Those who died are justified for wearing the badge**_

_**They're the chosen whites(X2)**_

_**Those who died are justified for wearing the badge**_

_**They're the chosen whites(X2)**_

_**Come on**_

_**Yeah, come on, uhh**_

_**Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me(X4)**_

As I watched every single patron, human or otherwise, had their middle fingers in the air singing the song and head banging, fuck man, I was right there with 'em. The only one's who seem to be havin a bad time were the Pussy, the Smoker, and the Psycho. But who gives fuck?

_**Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me(X16)**_

_**Motherfucker, uhh**_

The arousal from the men and women in here were off the charts and I knew for a fact that Jasper was about to blow his load from feelin it all. Fuck if you were human you could smell that shit in the air.

"That, my friends, was X-Rated! Ladies and Gents judging by their performance it looks like they won!" Marty said as discretely, to the human eye, shifted his hard-on around."But I wish to say thank you to our New School for participating. Good night everybody!" That was when I saw that people were leaving. I looked at my watch and saw it read 5-fucking-o'clock! Where the hell did the time go? I heard heels clicking and looked up to the stage to see Tyerra.

"You know the drill! Ya ain't gotta go home, but you got to get the hell up out here! Night people." She said with a southern drawl. She hoped off the stage and walked over to us.

"Well, I must say you guys were kinda great." She said.

"So are we not going to get to talk to Bella? Was this all for nothing?" Carlisle asked; he did make a pretty good point. She looked at him for a moment and frowned. She looked to be thinking and smiled after a moment.

"Bella said you can talk to her at our house. Here's the address." She handed him a sheet of paper. She glanced at her watch. "When you get to the front gate, just tell them who you are and they will let you in. Sorry guys, but you got to leave. Company policy's are for the humans, so get to moving and we'll probably see ya later."

As we all made our way out the door we noticed that it was overcast this morning, thank God. We made it to our cars and people watched. We watched all the drunk drivers swerving all over the road and decided now would be the best time to get going toward the address.

Oh, goody, I can't wait to watch them all get chewed out. I thought as we all hopped into our vehicles to start the drive toward her house. I don't even know the chick…why the fuck do I have to go?


	8. Beginning of a bad day

**Bella Pov**

Life's a bitch, isn't it? She just doesn't give a fuck what she does. My life may not have been perfect, but it was mine. Dammit, you want to know how this shit started? The fucking Cullen's and a small fucking town no had ever heard of. Forks, fucking Washington. Let's just way I wasn't the happiest person. Then life got a twist when I met the Cullen's, but that was meant to be a straight and huge rejection to my face. Next I leave and go back home, only to find out that I have a fucking sister that was only three years younger than me? That meant my mom had met Phil after we had moved to  
California a long ass time ago. Fucked up right? Well turned out that my sister Tyerra was living with his mother. Why am I a vamp now? Well that is a different story, and I'm not too sure how people might react to it. Well, my mate doesn't care, or rather he doesn't think about it, nor does my best friend. But we'll see how the Cullen's can keep from reacting on that specific one.

Yeah, life is just fucking peachy.

How about a life full of bullshit and lying ass mythical creatures? I know what you're thinking, 'but Bella, you are a vampire, how can you talk shit about your own kind?' Just because I'm vampire doesn't mean I lie to my family over stupid ass shit, like they did.

Hell, I live in a house full of fucking vampires and shifters. And our fucking morals aren't that fucking low. We do a lot of shit to each other, but that's all in good fun.

And now here we are after eighty fucking years, they just had to come into my fucking bar. I mean seriously, who the fuck comes to a bar for a Bachelorette/Bachelor party? Fuck, Tyerra and Jake both went to the same fucking strip club!

God what fucking bunch of repressed prudes! It just had to be my fucking luck they won one of the fucking singing contests. Now I have to sit with them all fucking night! God-Dammit! Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, even if she did piss me off by slapping me, didn't bother me so much; it was the rest of them that pissed me off. Well, more specifically the rest of the Cullen's.

So, now I'm sitting here waiting on the fucking idiots, by myself might I add, since it seems that everybody else decided to fucking supposedly go "hunting". Assholes. Lying fuckers! The only people here were Jake and Tyerra, and they have been fucking since we got back to the house. As a matter of fact I can hear them going at it right now. God if I could bleed, I know my ears would be right now.

God those two fuck like rabbits and when your around them, you wouldn't even be able tell that Jake and I were in love; or at least that's what we thought. Until my sister came and it was like BAM imprinted and little ole me was forgotten. We still were best friends and all, but you know it still kind of hurt. 'Ding dong the witch is dead!' Oh my God, I hate that door bell fucking! I hated the 'Wizard of Oz' growing up and I still fucking hate it. Why fucking Riley is obsessed with those fuckin little midgets, I'll never fucking know. And he just had to buy that damn thing for June! I could've fucking killed him that day, but the fucker just laughed and told me to get over it! The fucking asshole! I stood up and went to the door and met the faces of the fucking clowns I once called family, and invited them to come in. They looked nervous, good, as they walked into the foyer. I motioned for them to go into the sitting room and walked away towards the stairs. They followed my silent instructions, like the good little kids they are, and sat in the living room. While I whispered to Jake and Tyerra to stop fucking and come down stairs to meet the guests. After a few minutes they made their way down stairs looking fully sated. Fucking sex freaks. They're worse than Paul and I.

"Isabella, your home is very beautiful. Who decorated?" Asked a very attractive woman with a Spanish accent.

"My sister decorated the house actually, but thank you…"I trailed off looking her over.

"Oh I am terribly sorry Cariña, my name is Carmen Denali and this, my husband Eleazar. These three are our three children Tanya, Kate, and Irina." She said. Oh, so these people are the extended family. I thought as I nodded and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm Bella, as it seems you already know, and this is Tyerra Swan-Black and her husband Jacob Black." I said as Tyerra smiled and Jacob just nodded, stoic looking motherfucker, why couldn't I ever look that good?

"I thought you had more to your coven?" Carlisle asked. Yeah, but those fucker bailed on me like the asswipes they are and yes I just called my mate an asswipe, because he is for leaving me here.

"Yeah, we do but they went to hunt." Tyerra said for me as I saw June came running in to hide behind my back.

"Help me! Help me! Bella! Paul's trying to kill me!" she said burrowing his head in my back. I looked up to the door and saw Paul looking livid. Fuck me over sideways, if an angry Paul doesn't turned me on. I snapped out of my daze when I saw Paul storming towards to me. I looked past him and saw the rest of the family bent over laughing their asses off. I looked back to Paul, who looked ready to kill, so I put my hand up to make him stop.

"Paul what did she do this time?" I asked calmly as I tried to get him to calm down. Well, it worked for a bit, but June's snickers wrecked that plan. He started to shake again and step forward again.

"Paul, calm down and tell me what she did." I demanded as he looked back to my eyes.

"SHE FUCKING RAN ME OVER WITH MY OWN FUCKING CAR! Bella just let me get a bite outta her! I won't take nothing too important." He growled as I stifled a laugh and looked at June with a look that said 'Really?' She nodded smirking and I looked back to Paul, who looked so close to phasing. I sighed and shook my head, 'Damn, I'm going to have to lose the bet!'


	9. Confrontation and Stupidity

**Paul's POV**

"Paul." I looked down to see Bella smirking at me. There is just something about that goddamn smirk that makes me want to run over there and fuck her senseless against the wall; the bad thing was she knew it too. Her voice like honey as she stood up high on her toes and whispered in my ear. "She was just playing with you. You know it wouldn't have killed you. So stop whining."

Oh yeah, we are gonna have some fun today. But before I could really do anything she placed her hand on my chest and moved me backward. Soon I felt the doorframe behind me as she moved her hands to my hair pulling me down to meet her. The moment my lips fell onto hers I shuddered. The electricity and intensity of my lips meeting hers was always a welcomed experience. If these douches weren't here at the moment I would be balls deep in my mate. She moaned and I wanted to cum right then and there.

"Baby, you need to stop. Everyone is watching you." I whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked me directly in the eyes. I felt as if I was imprinting on her all over again. She smiled seductively and pulled me closer to her.

"We'll finish this later big boy." Her voice was a purr that made my 'big boy' start to really wake up.

"I knew you measured my dick that day." I retorted as she smirked and gave me a wink before turning around to see the rest of our family standing there trying not to laugh.

"June, you and I need to talk. As funny as it was, which it was by the way. It was uncalled for." Bella said scolding her sister. I smirked as June looked furious.

"It was his fault. The fucker fucked up on the song tonight anyway." She huffed and I glared.

"Watch it, shrimp." I growled out. "Just one bite, Bells, that's all I'm asking for. I'll give her the piece back."

"No, now shut up. As you can all see, we have company." Bella said sounding annoyed. Oh yeah the douches are here.

"I'm going to bed." Jake yawned and nudged Tyerra. Fuckin' horndog, he just wants to get laid. Asswipe.

"No, if I ain't gettin any till the squirrel munchers are gone, then neither are you." I said as Jake glared at me.

"He's right, honey. We need to stay. I don't want to leave Bells here alone." Tyerra said in agreement with me. Suck on that, Black. Even your mate agrees with me.

"Honestly, you guys get into the sitting room and shut up." Bella said letting out a sigh. God, I love it when she's annoyed. Damn it now my dicks getting hard.

"Keep it in your pants, Romeo." Riley said passing by me. I shoved him as we followed the others.

"Seriously, you two. You're worse than Embry and Ash." Vicky said shaking her head.

"Aw, Vic, we were just foolin around." Riley whined to our sister.

"Shut it!" Vicky chastised as I held in my laugh. I looked around to see our family on one side of the room and the Cullen's and their family on the other. One of ours was missing though.

I got up to stand by Jake and whispered to him, "Where's John?"

Jake looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't' know." He said looking a little mischievous.

"What?" I asked as he smiled and pointed to his ears.

I strained my sense of hearing to hear the one thing I never wanted to. John was fucking wackin on off in the bathroom. How did we miss that? "John stop fuckin' jerkin' your shit and get your ass down here!" I yelled out as I heard a loud groan of frustration. I wanted to laugh, but the look of annoyance on Bells' face stopped me.

"You fuckin' asshole. You couldn't wait two more fucking minutes?" John grumbled walking into the room.

"No, not with the _Cullen's _here listening to you whack it." I said as his eyes widened and his head turned to the left. Sometimes I swear that boy was not meant to be a wolf. Sam's cousin or not. Damn, now I miss Sam. Luckily for us, our imprints don't age either, and all of their children phased; that was thanks to Bells and Tyerra being around. Sam wasn't even pissed about it. He was ecstatic. Who know that all he wanted was to keep his family together forever. They all up to see us when they can.

"Memory lane is now closed, dorkarella. Let's get to business." June said smiling.

"Fuck you!" I growled out as she smirked.

"You wish!" She retorted as I narrowed my eyes. I don't know what it is, but she just…pisses me off.

"Shut up all of you!" Vicky yelled, making everyone wince, but effectively making us shut up. Bella sighed and looked across to Carlisle.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Bella asked flatly.

"We came to apologize for abandoning you the way we did." Carlisle said as I scoffed. Everyone turned their heads to me and I just shrugged. I ain't gonna make any excuses, I call bullshit.

"Excuse me, but my father is trying to talk, do you mind?" The screechy pixie asked.

"No, not really. I just don't understand why you all are so persistent on trying to involve yourselves in Bella's life again. Didn't you do enough damage the first time around?" I asked a little nastier than I should have. I felt a bony elbow hit my rib and groaned. I turned to see Vicky staring at me with wide eyes and a 'knock it off' expression. I put my hands up in surrender and looked away.

"That was uncalled for. We only did what we thought was best for her." The pixie screeched. "But it seems as though leaving her was probably the worst thing, since she ended up with a mutt."

"Okay, now I get it. You're lonely. You don't have anyone to get you off, do you?" I asked laughing. Oh yeah, she has too much sexual frustration goin on. Ugh, that's just gross.

I heard snickers from around the room as one man straight out laughed. "Well, got your knickers in a twist, Alice?" The blond male asked laughing still; that was her name, Alice.

**Bella's POV**

Wow…I wanted to laugh so fucking badly at that one. Paul just handed her non-existent ass to her. My mate is so crazy and reckless; all it does is make me want him more and more. The fact that I'm missing a lot of underwear is proof of that. Which reminds me I need to go shopping again sometime soon.

"Bella?" I heard a male's voice asked. I shook my head and looked to see Jasper waving at me. Oh shit, I was staring at him while I zoned out. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sorry, I was zoned." I apologized as my family chuckled. "You were saying?"

"We were wanting to apologize to you for our treatment of you." Carlisle said.

"As much as I appreciate the effort, I have no reason to even try and forgive you. You abandoned me when I had no one. Had it not been for Sam Uley and Victoria working together to find me, I would have been dead. Victoria knew that I was not the reason her companion died and Sam knew that Victoria was peaceful. So I have to say that all you did was almost kill me. How do you forgive someone like that?" I asked seriously as Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie looked down in shame. Edward looked constipated and Alice looked snobbier than she used to.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?" Ash asked from behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was asking the wonder twins.

"Are you speaking to me?" Alice asked haughtily.

"No I was speaking to the scrawny little boy beside you! Dumbass of course I was speaking you!" Ash said walking to stand beside where I was sitting.

"Ugh, shut up and do not speak to me." Alice screeched as I winced at the volume.

"Have you ever heard of indoor voices? If you have problem with it, you're free to leave, Alice. You don't have to be here." I said as she grabbed the weird chick standing beside her.

"Come on, Keri, Edward, Let's leave." Alice said as the other two stood up.

"Oh, Bella, this is Keri Denali, my soon to be wife." Edward said stopping to introduce us. She looked at me and scoffed.

"This was your used to be human?" Her voice was grating my nerves.

"Did you smoke when you were human? Cause you sure got one helluva smoker's voice." Riley asked cringing his eyes. "Cough for me."

"Riley." I said shaking my head with a smile as Edward and his lady huffed. As they stalked off I turned to see the Cullen's, Denali's and Jasper and friends, sigh in relief. "I take it they're too much for you as well?"

"You have no fucking clue." Rosalie said glaring after the high maintenance trio.

**There you have it people. Chapter 9. I have been swamped to no end. So I'm happy to have gotten this one out.**


	10. What the? New Housemates?

It's been two days since the fucked up coven decided it was a good idea to show up at my bar. I was beginning to wonder what the fuck I was really thinking when I had agreed to let them into my house. I was still pissed at them and didn't really want them around. Tyerra was off fucking her husband; Riley and June took off last night and haven't come back. John is doing, whatever the fuck John does in his spare time. Vicky, Ashton and Embry took off to town to get him, John and Paul food for this weekend. I swear our food bill is so freakin huge, and it's just for these three. I felt my phone vibrate and reached into my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Bells, I was hoping to catch you. Got a favor to ask of ya." Sam's voice came on the line.

"Sure, hun, whatcha needin?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. He never really calls unless something's wrong or he and Emily got into.

"I need to borrow like ten grand." He said warily.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Tristan got into some trouble and I need to bail him out of jail." Sam said sighing.

"You don't even have to ask, sugar. I'll bring it myself. I won't say anything. I'll be there tonight." I said as I heard him sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Bells. I'm sorry about this." Sam said.

"It's fine, Sammy. I'll be there soon and I'm sure Paul will be with me. So we'll be there soon, Okay?" I said as I heard him say 'yeah', and I hung up.

I turned around to see Paul standing there frowning. "How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Most of it. What do you think Tristan did?" Paul asked as he came to sit down beside me.

I cuddled into his side. We were gonna fly down anyway. It would only be a few hours. "I don't know, babe. I really don't know. But Imma kill his shifter ass if it's something really stupid." I said in a huff. "Godchild or not I will do it."

"I know, babe, I know." Paul said chuckling. All five of Sammy's kids are my Godchildren and so are Leah and Ryan's.

I frowned as I heard feet making their way up our driveway. No one in my family walks like that. Getting up I swung the door open to see Jasper, Peter and Charlotte standing there.

"Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"We can't stay with the tree huggers any longer. Can I ask you a big favor?" He asked looking behind me. I turned to see Paul standing there leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"I told you they wouldn't stop…didn't I?" Paul chuckled out as he shook his head and started to turn to leave.

"Oh no mister. Since you're so fucking awesome to know it all, you're fucking staying." I said as I took hold of his arm. He smiled and nodded. I turned back to Jasper and motioned for them to all come in.

"Bella, we really don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if we could crash here. I know we have no right to ask this of you, but I was hopin you'd let us anyway." He said nervously as I turned to see Paul whistling.

I wanted to face palm so fucking badly. All I wanted to was to live this existence in peace with my family, but no…I still get the shitty end of the stick. I sighed dramatically and yelled out to the occupants still here. "Family meeting!"

John, Tyerra and Jake came bounding down the stairs. "Where's everyone else?" Jake asked scratching his head.

"Call 'em and tell 'em to come home. We gotta have an emergency meeting." I said as Jake whipped his phone out and dialed Vicky's number. Tyerra pulled out hers and dialed June's number.

The moment I heard everyone running up the driveway I sighed. This was gonna suck big ass donkey balls. Vicky, Embry and Ashton came running through the door and straight to the sittin room.

**Sorry it's soooo late, life has been kicking my ass. So to all my loyal readers forgive me and I'll try to get the next one out to you soon. Promise.**


	11. The Beginning

**Paul's POV**

As we sat waiting on the magnificent duo to make their fucking late ass appearance, Bella decided to chat up out, more than likely, three houseguests.

"So Jasper how have you been?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

I knew for a fact that she didn't blame him for any of the shit that went down at her birthday party. That was more Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlise. Jake had picked up the pieces, but couldn't keep her complete. I knew of her then, but always kept my distance, even after she found out about our furry secret. The moment she slapped me on that day I was awed and completely turned on. But I was young and didn't want anything to do with her because of who she had associated with before. Well, it was because of them that she had left in the first place only to end up as Phil's snack. Well chew toy would be more appropriate. She and Tyerra showed up five years later and I was smitten the moment she looked me in the eyes.

**Flashback**

I awoke to the morning of mundane activity as usual, meaning I had to go on patrol. Yawning and groaning, I got up out of my comfy spot on my bed and stretched. Scratching my balls as I walked down the hall to my bathroom to take a leak.

As I was relieving myself into a state of contentment a loud warning howl burst that bubble.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I hurried out of my bathroom and out the backdoor into the woods.

The moment I shifted I was bombarded with everyone's fucking voices.

_What the hell are you doing man? I was taking a good piss! This better be fuckin important!_ I yelled out.

_Yeah man, Mia and I were having some fun._ Seth moaned.

_What the fuck man? Kim was actually gonna give me fucking head! Do you know how long it's fucking been? _Jared sounded pissed.

_Damn it! I just got the kids to fucking bed and you woke them up!_ Leah said annoyed.

_What the hell Jake? Em and I were having some fun! The kids have been gone all fucking weekend and the one night I have free you fucking howl?_ Sam said pissed.

_Damn it Jake!_ Collin said

_What's up?_ Brady asked.

_Dude what the hell? Claire was tellin me about her school! This better be fucking important._ Quil growled.

_Fuck dude! I was about to get my fucking freak on!_ Embry gritted out.

_Sorry guys, but you all need to head over here cause you're gonna want to see this!_ Jake said as we all looked through his eyes to see two women standing there.

Two very beautiful women, one of which looked very fucking familiar. The moment we all got there the taller woman of the two spoke up.

"I'd appreciate it if you all turned back into your human selves." She said as we all just kind of looked at each other dumb.

_I think we should._ Jake said as Sam nodded.

_Jake, Paul and I will phase back. The rest of you stay in your wolf forms._ Sam ordered as we three moved back to phase and put our shorts on.

We walked out and the smell of strawberries hit my senses so much that I looked to where the source of the delicious fruit was coming from. The moment my eyes hit hers I froze. I felt my world come apart and then piece back together with this woman standing in front of me as the center.

"Bella?" Sam asked and my head started to spin. This was the leech lover? How the hell did she turn out this way? She was a leech! Ouch…that hurt.

"Sam." She said smiling.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked in awe as he walked over to her and swept her up in a hug.

An involuntary growl passed my lips and everyone turned to me. I heard a giggled and sighed.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

"I think he just found his mate." Jake chuckled.

The look of absolute shock and complete awe was something that I would never forget as long as I lived. And since my girl was a vamp, I figured that would be for a long, long time.

"Bella." I said as she smiled.

"Hi, Paul." She said and the sound of her voice hit my ears. "This is my sister, Tyerra. Which we just found out that she is Jake's imprint."

"What? Jake?" I asked looking to Jake.

He smiled and nodded as he crossed the line and pulled Tyerra into a hug.

"How come they don't smell like other vamps?" Sam queried as we all looked to one another. I shrugged…I didn't care. I found my soulmate in a beautiful woman.

"I don't care." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around Tyerra's waist. Looks like Jake and I were really gonna be family.

"Me either." I said making my way over to Bella.

"Come on, then. Let's let them be everyone. We'll just see you all tomorrow. Bells, Tyerra, you're welcome onto the rez at anytime. Provided that you don't eat anyone." Sam said as Bella smiled and thanked him.

"I promise." Tyerra said and nodded.

Sam smiled and nodded. He motioned to the rest of the wolves and they all left. Leaving the four of us alone.

**End Flashback**

"So now that everyone's here, do you think we can get to the point?" Vicky huffed and I was jolted back to now.

I looked around to see that my entire family was now sitting here.

"Yeah, Let's get this over with. Bella and I have somewhere to be." I said as Bella sent me a side glance and a smile.

"So Jasper, Peter and Charlotte would like to stay here during the duration of their stay in Alaska. Seeing as they want as little contact with the squirrel munchers as we do; I wanted to get everyone's opinion on it." Bella started as everyone looked at each other.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe not. As long as they stay out of my room and out of my shit; I'm good." Vickie said.

"I'm good with it." Ashton said turning around getting ready to leave.

"Ash." Bella said as Ashton stopped and turned back. "Stay."

"Let me break it for you shall I?" Ash said as he pointed to me. "Doesn't care either way. June likes the idea of new vamps in the house, Riley wants to know what they know about the past, Vicky doesn't care; I don't care; Tyerra likes the idea of an empath in the house; Jake wants to get laid; Embry hopes they know how to cook; John just wants to get back to jackin off; and you? You're the only one who's hesitant because you're afraid that the Cullen's might show up and ruin shit again. Broken down enough for ya boss?"

"Thanks Ash. Well there's your answer. You can stay. In the back of the house are two spare bedrooms you can have those. Do what you will them. Paul and I have a plane to catch and we'll be back in about a week. So everyone if my house is still standin when we get back…and it better be…I'd advise you all to get ready to go shopping when I get back. We're gonna have some house guests for the duration of the year." She said and I was fucking confused.

**Small update for you all. Sorry life has been a fucking train wreck and I just had to get this to you. I heart ya!**


	12. Wedding MishapReason for Bail

**Jasper's POV**

We'd been in Alaska for four whole days and for some odd and freakishly weird reason, they waited four days to have the wedding…What in the hell is wrong with these two?

So it just so happens that I was now sitting in the last row, bored as all hell, waiting on these two to hurry the hell up. All I want to do is enjoy the open bar at the reception that Carlisle insisted upon, even if Edward was pissy about it. A shot of Jack? Free. A little dancing? Free. Finding someone to go with me as a date? Hopeless.

There are a lot of things that I regret in my life…like…Marrying Alice? Check the yes box. Leaving my brother and sister? Check. Not following my instincts like I knew? Big black fucking check mark. I never really cared a great deal about what Edward or the others did, but I let them dictate every sense of my being. Bella had been kind enough to let me, Char and Pete stay with her. Peter and Embry hit it off right off the bat. Those two were the most funniest motherfuckers I have ever met. Embry, Riley, Ashton and Pete seem to be the Awesome foursome. Vicky, June and Char seem to have it all 'going on', whatever the fuck that means. I mean Bella and her husband, Paul, left later that day and everyone was wondering about this 'new houseguest'. Paul just smirked and said we'll see when they get back.

"We're gonna have a huge ass surprise when we get back home." Peter whispered to me, low enough so that everyone couldn't hear him.

"Good or bad?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know that yet." He whispered frowning.

My eyes bulged a little…usually that boy knows every little fucking thing.

"Oh my god! This shit is so fucking boring." I whispered as he and Char nodded. "It's times like these I wish I could sleep."

"I agree. This does seem rather boring, doesn't Ash?" Vicky's voice came scrambling into my ears. I whipped my head around to see Vicky and Ashton standing at the back door. I felt my body start to jitter. If they were here I wonder who else decided to drop by. "Who knows? Maybe we can spice it up a bit?"

I smirked and nodded. "Please do." The entire congregation was made of nothing but Vamps and maybe two or three humans, but then they were mated to the vamps.

"Ash, go get Fagan." Vicky said, the tone of her voice implied the smile that shone brightly on her face.

"Aye, Aye captain." Ash said as he made a speedy exit.

"Who's Fagan?" Char whispered as Vicky smiled even wider.

"You'll see." She simply replied.

"What up, Vamp Central!" Asked a slurring Vampire with long black hair, his eyes blood red; his clothes were that of teenage wannabe gangster from the nineteen ninety's. "Been a helluva long time since I been a church. So who's the lucky bride?"

Edward looked pissed off, Alice rubbed her temples shaking her head, Keri was pissed looking at the weirdo yelling out in the middle of their wedding.

"Ah I see you, bride. What's your name?" He slurred as he got closer. "Ugh…never mind don't wanna go anywhere near that pussy. Can you say cow shit?"

I had to hold in my humor, but that didn't mean I let everyone else feel it. The entire room busted a gut laughing their asses off.

"Everyone please stop this. This is not proper behavior for a wedding. I have to ask that if you do not desist your actions, you will be permitted to leave the hall." Alice all but screeched, as everyone became quiet.

One by one they all stood and walked out of the hall. Leaving only the drunk vamp, Vicky, Ashton and the three of us sitting there; and those of us were trying not to laugh.

"You! You all ruined this special occasion for Edward and Keri!" Alice accused.

"Aw now hunny. We did nothin' *hiccup* of the sort." The drunk vamp slurred out. "Was only tryin' livin this party up."

"Fagan did the same thing at Riley and June's wedding. It was so fuckin' hilarious." Vicky replied smirking.

**In La Push (Paul's POV)**

"Sam what happened?" Bella asked as we all walked out of the police station together.

"Ask your Godson." Sam huffed as he cuffed his son on the back of his head.

"Tristan?" Bella warned out as he nodded solemnly.

"There's this girl. She's really nice, but really manipulative. I just didn't know how much until I was slammed into the cell. I broke into an electronic store and stole a lot of stuff for her, the first time, then stole three cars for her. She owns a chop shop in downtown Seattle. It was all good, but then someone saw me and I got caught on my way home." Tris said looking down at the ground.

"Stupido!" Bella growled out and whomped the back of his head.

**Just A quick update for you all. Love peace and frybread grease**

**HK49**


	13. Whiskey and Kids

**Please forgive me my lovelies. I have been running ragged with RL and some other stories. Currently I have a few or more stories going. So Yeah…Have some fun.**

**Vicky's POV**

Fagan was so fuckin' retarded sometimes. But man was he funny as hell. I turned to Ash, who had been laughing his ass off standing next to jasper, who also had been laughing like a fuckin' Hyena. Those two were so stupid, then you add Peter to the mix and there you have the fuckin' three stooges.

"Yo Moe, Curly and Larry. Done laughin yet?" I asked as they finally calmed down. "We gotta split Larry, Fagan."

"Why the fuck am I Larry?" Ash asked as he straightened up.

"Just shut up and let's go." I said as he shrugged and nodded.

The moment we made it out of the church we heard three pairs of foot prints following us.

"Can we help you?" Fagan slurred as the three of us turned to see the Whitlocks following us.

"Um, yeah…we're coming with you." Jasper said as we three shrugged one shoulder and took off running.

The moment we made it back to the house, I sighed with relief. Why did Tyerra want me to get those three outta there so badly? I wondered as I threw my shoes off to toss them into a corner.

"So why did you come and bust up their happy ceremony?" Peter asked as I made a face that said 'I don't know'.

"I really don't know…Tyerra said I had to get you three away from the church…don't know why, don't care either." I said as I moved my ass around the cushion of the soft plush couch. Something kept poking my ass. I moved my hand underneath me to only pull out a full bottle of Paul's black label whiskey. Oh shit I hit jackpot.

"That little shit…that's where he's been hiding it!" Jake's voice said as he and Tyerra made their entrance.

"Why would he hide it there?" June asked coming into the living room with us.

"Because the asshole won't share and he knows we'll open his liquor cabinet while he's gone." Ash said smiling.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight." John said rubbing his hands together.

"It's just a bottle of Whiskey. What's so special about one bottle?" jasper asked as the evil grin took over their faces. Peter actually felt a little terrified.

"Because that shit is so fucking potent that one fucking cup will knock you on your ass." Jake said rubbing his hands together too.

"Seriously?"

"Two shots will get you buzzed. Three shots, from a regular shot glass will be enough to get you drunk. A whole glass and say bye bye for the next two days." Ash said looking like he was remembering something.

"We need to be careful, though. Bells and Paul will be back in three days so if we each have at least one cup we'll be in the clear before they get home Saturday." Tyerra said looking off into space.

"What do you see?" Jake asked as Tyerra started smiling.

"Our rambunctious nephew is coming to stay with us. Tristian is in for a whirlwind of torture when he gets here. He did something that's not very clear. But I do know that Bella is gonna hound him for a while…so will you." She said laughing.

"Tristian?" I asked and she nodded. "Good lord what did that boy do now?"

"Who knows?" Jake said.

"Wait you can see the future?" Peter asked looking over at Tyerra and we all snickered.

"Yep, but her vision's are concrete. Unlike the manipulating bitch, Tyerra's always come true and there is no other way around them." I said as the tension started to build.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." Fagan sang out as we all looked at him and chuckled.

"I chimed in, 'haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?' No! It's better to face these kinds of things with a sense of Poise and rationality!" Jake joined in and then we were all rolling around laughing. Those two I swear it was one of them all the time that busted out with a song when the tension got to be too thick. "Again!"

There's just something about two grown men belting out an old 2000's song that just makes you want to crack up at them. But they or rather we are all pulled back to the days of our youth sometimes.

**Jasper's POV**

There's something wrong with these people…I just know it. I'm kind of scared to be walking around them sometimes.

**Peter's POV**

Jacob and Fagan cracked my shit up. They just know how to get a laugh. I was laughing so hard, that if I was wheezing.

I was trying to get a feel on this group before us, when my 'knower' started buzzing with information. Information that sobered me up quickly.

"Major, somethin's comin' our way." I said serioiusly catching everyone's attention. They all looked over at me and I saw the mischeiveious glint in Tyerra's eyes that made me think twice about getting on her bad side.

"What you lookin' at, Captain?" She asked smirking. Of course, she already knew. "Unlike the pixie, I can get around shields and no one can hide from me."

"All I 'know' is that something is comin', but I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing." I said.

"Don't worry yer purty lil' head, Captain." She said drawlin' out her words in a Texan accent. "Ain't nothin' getting' past us."

"Ya know…That purty lil' filly out back is just itchin' for a ride. Hows bout ya go'n an take her for a while?" June said her accent just as thick as ours was. "I hail from Texas, sugar. I know my way round down thataway."

"While I'll be hog tied and hung up by my feet, we got us a southern girl." Jasper said amused.

"We all come from the country, Lady an' Gents, ain't that right ya'll?" Jacob said as we all cheered.

"We simple country folk at heart, no matter where we livin' at. Be it the big ol' city or the sweet fields of Texas. We are just country folk, honey bee." Victoria said as they all nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way. Tyerra who's comin, sug?" I asked as she smiled.

"I'd rather not say." She said as she turned around and took off to their room. Leavin' all of us wonderin. Well damn, now I'm more curious than a raccoon in trash can.

**Paul's POV**

Here we stood in Sam's home reminiscing with the rest of the pack. It had grown huge compared to the ten that used to be. Then again it's been eighty years. Everyone is kind of in hiding, but then again not really on the rez. We've been accepted by all of our peers and seeing that they are all old now…it's kind of strange.

My head reels in differences between our families…everyone from our family roots has shifted at one time or another.

"Hey man, how you been? It's been too long." Quil said as he held his newest grandson, Trevor.

"We've been good. Still the same. The clubs doing great and me n Bells have been tryin out new things." I said as he nodded in agreement.

"So, Paul, any thought as to who exactly you are gonna bring up to your house yet?" Claire asked raising her eyebrow. Claire had grown into a beautiful young woman who had stopped aging at the age of twenty five.

"Tris, has to come. His Aunty was plenty pissed off when she got the call about bailin' him out of jail." I said laughing. "But we have to head to Mexico for a moment."

"What's in Mexico?" Jared asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll see." I said as we turned back to see Bella running around with all the kids in the yard.

"Paul, help me! I'm being attacked by little puppies!" She play yelled and I shook my head as I chuckled. I felt a small pang in my heart knowing that she and I will never have kids, but I'll be happy to spend eternity with her.

"You would've made great parents, Paul." Sam said coming to stand up beside him.

"I know. But we'll live through all of you." I said jokingly, but it still hurt. "Bells! Time to go. Tristian get your bags."

"Do I have to go?" Tristian all but whined.

"You know for someone who is in his fifties you still act like the little kid you were…you'd think you would have grown up by now." Bella said as we all started chuckling.

"I believe that was my fault…plus add the fact that he hasn't imprinted yet…that's what we're waiting on." Emily said from behind us. She had tears in her eyes looking at Tristian. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Ah, Ma!" Tristian groaned. "It's my fault okay? And I already know that Aunt Bells and Uncle Paul will whip me into shape…plus when Uncle Jake and Aunty Ty find out…I'm in for a round of hell."

"You to that right, honey bee." Bella said smirking. "Now let's get going."

**So yeah…had to update…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Paul's POV**

We'd been gone for three days and it was time to head on home. I was laughing at my girl as she and her sister from another mister laughed about old times.

"Do you remember when Rodrigo was dancing around with that cow head on?" Bella asked laughing.

"Yes. He was singing something I don't know, what song." She said laughing.

"I think he made it up. He was funny. Did you have to destroy him?" Bella asked like it was nothing. And I guess in her world it was nothing. My girl's sister was none other than Maria…yes the warlord of the southern Vampire wars.

"He was too annoying to keep around." She said and they both laughed. In truth, I laughed too. I know, I know preserver of life and all that, but when you've lived as long as I had than nothing really seems permanent except the supernatural.

"So how are you enjoying mated life, Diego?" I asked as he looked over to me and grinned.

"I'm thinking that I need this vacation. I'm glad you all decided to come and get us. Alaska though, bro? Seriously?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Hey, at least you can go outside during the day." I pointed out and he nodded.

"That is true. So what's with the pup?" He asked pointing to Tris.

"We just stopped and bailed him outta jail for something stupid." I said as Tris tensed and slowly turned to look at us.

"Ah…gonna teach the pup a lesson, huh?" He asked and I nodded. "So Paul where is your black label whiskey?"

"At home in a secret hiding place. I left a bottle out for them to find, but the rest is secretly hidden so we'll indulge when we get home." I said and he smiled wickedly.

"I can't wait. I've missed it. How do you make it so damn potent?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not telling." I answered.

_**Meanwhile in Alaska**_

**Peter's POV**

Holy shit! They weren't lying here we were all hanging. I felt like my head had gotten split. I looked over to see Char, naked as all hell. Jasper was lying there naked. In fact we were all naked. I looked up to see Tyerra and Jake walk in looking dazed.

"Fuck dude. We gotta clean up. The jet's gonna be landing in an hour." Victoria jumped up from under Ash.

"I think I actually fuckin' passed out." I said amazed.

I looked over to see the vampires all passed out. What the fuck?

"Oh yeah, you did. It's the whiskey. I don't know what he puts in it, but that shit will drop you on your ass and make even the strongest Vamp pass the fuck out. We tried it on Felix once." June said moving from under Riley.

"I don't remember anything after downin the glass of whiskey. What the hell happened?" Jasper asked groaning.

"Fuck if I know." I answered.

"I got it all on tape." Riley answered smiling.

"Fuck it! It'll only take us a few minutes to clean. Let's watch it." Tyerra said after looking up for a moment thoughtful. She must have seen it.

Riley walked over to the TV and hooked up the camcorder.

The video started and I was gobsmacked. I was dancing to Lady Gaga's poker face while I had make up and high heels on. Riley paused it and they all slowly turned to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said. Riley fast forwarded and it came up on Jasper, Char, Vicky, Tyerra and Riley playing strip poker. Although they were not only playing strip poker, but strip limb as well. There on the middle of the table were a pile of clothes, three toes, five fingers, one foot, and Jasper or Riley's nut.

_Who's got next bid? _Riley asked.

_That would be me._ Jasper said as he reached down between his legs. _One left nut and I raise you girls your left ear._

I looked to Riley and Jasper and noticed they were reaching down and sighing in relief. Must have put them back on.

Riley fast forwarded it and it came upon Ash, Jake and Fagan singing Celine Dion's My heart will go on. I looked over at them and they looked unapologetic. Jake looked at me and smiled. "What? I like that song."

I shook my head as we fast forwarded and saw June and Char doing body shots, along with Fagan, Me, Riley, Jasper, and John jacking off in the background. Riley paused it then.

"Maybe we should hide this. I really don't want my brother and sister to see this when they get home." Riley said looking embarrassed.

"Too late." Tyerra said Bella, Paul, some latino guy, some young native guy, and Maria walked in. Wait the fuckin' crotch diggin fingers minute. This can't be happening. I moved in front of Char and Jasper moved beside me.

The next thing baffled me. Tyerra, Vicky, and June ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Sister!"

What the fuck just happened?

**So here is your update guys….i hope you like it. I had to get this out there. You know I love your reviews. Tell me what ya think.**


End file.
